


all roads, they lead me here

by himbohyunie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Exes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbohyunie/pseuds/himbohyunie
Summary: “hey. what are you doing here? do you know what time it is?” hyunjin asks, guarded.minho gives him a small, sad smile, his hand moving like he wants to reach out but he brings it back to his side after a second, having clearly decided against it.“sorry, i know it’s late. i just, i just couldn’t sleep. so i went for a walk, and i haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, and i somehow ended up here.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	all roads, they lead me here

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!! please mind the tags! there will eventually be a second chapter to this (most likely with emotional smut) but i was too tired to write it the first time around. 
> 
> title is from the last time by taylor swift & gary lightbody
> 
> a few inspiration songs i highly recommend checking out if you want to get even deeper into your feelings w this fic:  
> * the last time - taylor swift & gary lightbody  
> * want you back (acoustic) - 5 seconds of summer  
> * wait wait wait - cai xukun  
> * willow - taylor swift  
> * quit - cashmere cat & ariana grande
> 
> enjoy!!

a loud knock at the front door startles hyunjin awake.

he sucks in a deep breath as he rubs his eyes, before peering blearily at his phone. it reads 2:07 am.

he curses whoever decided it was a good idea to wake him at this hour as he makes his way to the door, not having the presence of mind to check the peep hole before he’s opening it up to see who’s there. 

he wishes he would have when he sees who it is, his back straightening up as he folds his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the door frame and not opening it up any further.

lee minho.

childhood friend turned boyfriend turned ex boyfriend. in reality, they’ve dated on and off about four different times over the course of their high school and university careers, and fucked around plenty in between each time. 

but it just doesn’t work, it hasn’t worked every time they’ve tried, and trying again just feels pointless at this point. at least that’s what they mutually decided three months ago when they’d reconnected and almost gotten back together, their tryst lasting all of two weeks before they came to that conclusion. 

and he thought that’d been the end of it, but clearly he was wrong.

the minho standing in front of him looks worse for wear, like he hasn’t slept in days, and his hair wet like he either ran about in the rain or just took a shower. hyunjin figures that it has to be the latter since it hasn’t rained in this area in months. he can also tell that minho hadn’t bothered to do much more than that, given the stubble still adorning his cheeks, like he just can’t be bothered to shave it off.

it at least makes him feel a little better about his own appearance, what with his sleep rumpled clothes and his messy hair and the bags he’s sure are present under his eyes due to his interrupted sleep, and just lack of sleep lately in general.

“hey. what are you doing here? do you know what time it is?” hyunjin asks, guarded.

minho gives him a small, sad smile, his hand moving like he wants to reach out but he brings it back to his side after a second, having clearly decided against it.

“sorry, i know it’s late. i just, i just couldn’t sleep. so i went for a walk, and i haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, and i somehow ended up here. i didn’t mean to, but you know your place isn’t far and i guess it was second nature, and fuck. i’m sorry for waking you, i’m sure you were probably sleeping. i just miss you. and i’ve only slept like four hours in the past two days and i can’t sleep more than thirty minutes at a time and you know i always sleep better when you’re there. i know it’s a lot to ask, but. can we just forget everything for one night. just one night. please?” minho shuffles on his feet as he rambles, and hyunjin realizes it’s worse than he originally thought and his heart aches for him even more.

“hyung… i don’t know,” he hesitates, knowing he should say no, but god, he just doesn’t want to. he should. hell, this whole thing was his idea in the first place. they were having the same fights they used to and he got scared and it was too much. but he knows he’s missed minho every day. not a day goes by where his heart doesn’t ache for him.

“baby, please,” minho pleads softly, his hand finally reaching out to rest on hyunjin’s arm, stepping closer and closing the distance between them.

hyunjin’s eyes slip shut and he lets out a shaky breath, and he’s so fucking weak, he knows, but he finds himself nodding anyways.

minho rests their foreheads together then, letting out a shaky breath of his own and hyunjin can smell the mint of his toothpaste, his teeth obviously freshly brushed. hyunjin wonders if he even made it to bed before he found his way to him.

all thoughts fly out the window when minho’s hands brush his waist, and hyunjin’s arms instinctually make their way to minho’s shoulders, his fingers sinking into the wet strands of hair at his nape.

it feels like coming home when their lips touch. hyunjin’s whole body melts into it, their mouths slotting together perfectly, minho nipping gently at hyunjin’s bottom lip the way he knows he loves and causing hyunjin to whimper softly, his chest throbbing with it.

he suddenly wants to cry, his eyes filling with unshed tears beneath his closed eyelids as a lump forms in his throat. he feels like he can’t get close enough, his grip tightening in minho’s hair as he pulls him closer, tugging him into the apartment quickly and pressing him against the closed door, their mouths meeting hungrily as they press their bodies as close as possible.

“i love you,” minho whispers against his skin as his lips trail down hyunjin’s jaw to his neck, mouthing messily at the skin as his hands slip beneath the taller boy’s t-shirt to slide his fingers along his warm, bare skin.

hyunjin chokes on a sob, shaking his head as he clutches at minho tighter, not allowing a single millimeter of space between them. “don’t,” he pleads softly, his body shaking from the energy it’s taking not to break down completely.

“it’s true, i do. i love you. so fucking much, jinnie,” minho promises with conviction, pulling his face away from hyunjin’s neck so he can press their foreheads together again, his hands coming up to cradle hyunjin’s face, his thumbs rubbing tenderly beneath hyunjin’s eyes to wipe tears hyunjin hadn’t even realized had started spilling down his cheeks.

“baby, my sweet baby. my darling jinnie. shh, it’s okay. i’ve got you. i’m right here. as long as you want me.”

hyunjin only cries harder at that, clinging to minho like he might disappear if he lets go, shuddering out shaky breaths in between long, passionate kisses.

“promise me you won’t leave. even if i get scared and tell you to go. don’t leave me again,” hyunjin begs softly with wide, teary eyes as his hands clutch onto either side of minho’s face.

“i promise. i won’t leave unless you make me. i’m not going anywhere. never again. i love you so fucking much, god, i hate being away from you so bad. it’s torture. everything in me burns for you. i’ll show you every day. we’ll figure it out,” minho promises in between kisses, and hyunjin finds himself nodding, something slotting into place inside of him.

maybe he shouldn’t believe that it’ll be different this time, but for some reason he does. no relationship is easy, he knows, and both of them have made countless mistakes in theirs, but at the end of the day, they love each other, and that’s what counts.

hell, if he’s being honest with himself, minho is probably the love of his life. at this point, he thinks they’d end up this way no matter what.

“we’ll figure it out,” he agrees with a nod, and it feels right when he grabs minho’s hand and leads him on the familiar path to his bedroom.

they climb into bed together and hyunjin wraps himself around minho’s body like an octopus, minho huffing a soft laugh as one of his hands sinks into hyunjin’s long, blonde hair, holding him close in his arms.

“clingy baby,” he mutters fondly as his other hand slides gently up and down along hyunjin’s back.

“your clingy baby,” hyunjin huffs sleepily, already finding himself wanting to drift off, feeling emotionally wrung out, but so, so content.

“mine,” minho agrees, and hyunjin’s chest blooms with warmth.

“i love you, hyung,” he whispers, and he smiles softly at the gentle, “i love you too, baby,” he receives in return.

a few moments later, once he’s caught himself nodding off more than once, he tilts his head up to capture minho’s lips in one last, lingering kiss before they’re both drifting off to sleep, content and hopeful in one another’s arms.

they’ll figure it out, together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> find me on [twt](http://twitter.com/himbohyunie/) or on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/himbohyunie/)


End file.
